Grandpa And I
by Dr. Mois
Summary: when the curse was broken, and the classic characters, recovering their memory and returned home, Henry and his friends decide to go on an adventure to find a new queen to his lonely grandfather. but how so? what happened to Snow White? are you curious? read and find out. OUT OF SEASON A/U.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers and writers in the world, gave me attention one second, so I can introduce my new project.**

**I was intending to write this story as a ONE SHOT, however, I thought it would get a very long and boring reading, to explain everything I want to explain. So I split the story in short chapters, however better explained.**

**As for the context, well, I will not explain much, not to spoil the story. Anyway, I make it clear that the story have action in the Enchanted Forest, after the curse be broken, however, the happy ending that everyone expected, will not be so happy.**

**Perhaps, some characteristics of some characters may have changed.**

**Except, of all the characters of the show, the only character that is entirely my responsibility, is the peasant woman Bianca, who only appears at the end of the story.**

**Well, for now it's just, folks, I hope, that little explanation is enough for you to understand the story.**

**So, good reading and good morning everyone**

**Thank you.**

**A. Mois**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello ladies and gentlemen, I am here to present the first chapter.**

**then, good reading and good day. And thank you for your attention**  
**A. Mois**

* * *

**CHAP 1: ALL MAGIC COMES WHIT A PRICE**

That definitely was not the happy indene, Henry had planned when he went to Boston, seeking his birth mother in order to make her release the fairy tales, from Regina´s curse, since that ending, was far from happy. Of course, the curse in question had indeed broken and Granny, Ruby and all other inhabitants of Storybrook, returned to the Enchanted Forest and recovered their memories, but as Rumplestiltskin, used to say'' all magic comes with a price. '' And that, was a terrible price, that both he, as his grandfather had to pay.

Gloomy, the 11-years old boy, looked at the starry sky above him and began again to remember what had happened almost a year ago.

_**FLASHBACK (ELEVEN MONTHS AGO)**_

_They were all on the battlefield, Emma, James, Snow White, all warriors and even Henry, fighting against Regina, Rumplestiltskin and the forces of darkness, for free Storybrook._

_In the early hours of struggle, the good, ie, James and the team, seemed to be winning, when suddenly, Rumplestiltskin, in an act of madness and taken by hatred , tried casting a deadly spell on Henry, but was prevented, by Emma, who full of motherly love and courage, jumped in front of the child, sacrificing herself to save him._

_'' MOM'' Henry cried, running towards Emma, who was on the floor, panting, almost breathless._

_'' Henry'' she gasped, her eyes scanning from one side to the other, like a bee, which scans a flower looking for honey. '' My son, take good care of Grandma and Grandpa's for me'' she sighed, closing her eyes forever._

_Before that tragic situation with Emma's death, the curse began to automatically dissipate, leaving behind Storybrook and transporting everyone to the Enchanted Forest._

_Meanwhile, James, who had been arrested by Bealfire, managed to finally get out of the chain, knocking out the man, and decapitate the infamous Rumplesiltskin. Meanwhile, the Evil Queen, realizing she was losing strength, did not hesitate to give up fighting and being at once defeated._

_When the battle finally ended and everyone realized, that Emma had been sacrificed, no one has found reasons to celebrate the victory. Of course, they were happy to finally be able to return home, but the sadness over losing the savior, was larger than the joy of being in the Enchanted Forest._

_The saddest of all however, was Snow White. The sight of her dead daughter in her grandson´s arms , left the gracious Queen in a state of shock, which days later was replaced by a fatal depression._

_Soon the days that followed the return of the fairy tale castle, Snow White, locked herself in her room and refused to come out, no matter how much James and Henry, begged her to leave_

_"Snow, please, for our grandson. Emma was also my daughter, I am suffering as much as you, but now we have Henry and we need to be strong for him," whimpers the king_

_"was all my fault, Charming, my daughter is gone, because of me," she returned to repeat._

_Time passed and the Queen became increasingly weak and sick, some nights, Henry could hear her dry cough, echoing through the halls and sometimes he peered through the hole of the lock, the King rising at night to wrap her._

_Nearly a month had already passed since the last battle and Snow White was getting worse, she had lost the will to live, not fed, slept almost all the time and when woke up, woke up screaming and calling for Emma._

_Meanwhile, some things had changed in the kingdom, King James, tried to rule the kingdom with wisdom and prosperity. He once took possession of the throne, sent Bella and Bealfire into exile as punishment for helping Rumplestiltskin. Then he ordered his knights seek his mother on old the farm and bring her to the castle._  
_As August and Gepetto, they just were not expelled because Henry insisted to his grandfather, to forgive them._

_"Henry, they lied, they must be punished," said James_  
_"I know that, grandfather, but I think they have repented" replied the boy._  
_One night, after Henry had already gone to sleep, James sat alone in his office, when suddenly he hears a knock at his door._

_"James, you better come with me" was Red, who was standing at the door, her eyes brimming with tears_

_"what happened?" he asked_  
_"is Snow, she's dying."_

_"awaken Henry, meet me in the royal chambers," he ordered, before rushing out._  
_The last week had been a real terror to James, Snow White had contracted pneumonia and although he called, all doctors, wizards, fairies and elves, to try to heal her, it was already too late. Snow White, had waited 28-years to see her daughter and knowing the fact that Emma was gone forever, there was literally killing her. So, that night of Halloween, the Queen, gave her last breath, surrounded by all her friends, her grandson and her Prince Charming_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

A few minutes later, Henry was robbed of his thoughts when James, The Widowed King , as everyone was calling him, entered his room.  
"I can come in, Henry?" he asked quietly

"Of course, grandpa" Henry replies

"I was thinking today was a busy day and I had no time to stay with you, so Henry, I would like to have your companinha during supper" responds James and without thinking twice, the boy jumped from the bed and followed his grandfather, until the dining hall.

The truth was, that since the death of the Queen, Henry and James, spent almost all their time together, studying, learning to fight and riding together, they liked being together, especially at dinner time.

On this night in question, supper time was short, however splendid, King and his grandson dined to the sound of bagpipes in the company of August, Gepetto and the Seven Dwarfs.

"why Red did not join us?" Henry asked curious

"Today is full moon night, kid, you know what happens to her, in full moon nights," said Grumpy.

After supper, Henry asked the a blessing from his grandfather, then went to his room, put on his sleepwear lay down on his bed and dreamed, with such a happy ending, that he had once planned.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAP 2: THE KING´S HEART, WILL GO ON**_

A full year had passed since the Queen´s death, and the inhabitants of the Enchanted Kingdom, were already starting to leave the mourning, although James remained very depressed. Every day, he rode up to the cemetery, deposited flowers on the graves of Emma and Snow White. The only person, however who still brought a little joy into the lives of the good King, was Henry, who prevented him from entering deep depression, of course, the boy also had lost someone important to him and sometimes during the night, he was haunted by nightmares and wake up crying, longing for his mother.  
Sometime later, the inhabitants of the castle, as well as The Widowed King´s barons and knights, tried to convince him to get a new queen, at least for Henry´s sake.

'' already been a year, sir, the unforgettable Queen would not want to see you alone'' said a knight  
'' think at least in Henry, poor boy, lost his mother and grandmother, he needs a female figure in his life'' said Baron Munchaunsen. And whenever he heard such comments, James just smiled and explained.

'' My heart belongs to only one person, my queen Snow White and now she's gone, I give my heart to my subjects and my grandson, who really needs the grandfather.'' he always Said

Contrary to what some knights and Baron Munchaunchausen, imagined, Henry, since the death of his mother and grandmother, had received support from both Ella and Red, as Granny and his great-grandmother Ruth.  
He loved the stories which Granny relied about the old legends and was great-grandmother Ruth, who consoled him when his little heart, filled with longing for Emma.

One afternoon, James and Henry, were talking quietly, at the throne room, when one of the guards came to warn, that they had a visit  
'' strange I was not expecting anyone.'' asked the king

'' the lovely lady said it was a surprise visit'' said the guard

'' Well, then say, I'm waiting in the throne room. Henry, why do not you go look for your friend Hansel, soon, I join you'' replied the grandfather

'' with your permission, grandfather.'' Henry said leaving.

The visit in question was Lady Kassandra, Cinderella´s former stepmother, an exploitative woman , without the slightest scruple, knowing which the king's widowhood, soon drew a plan to marry one of her daughters, with the lone monarch.

'' lady Kassandra, that I owe the honor of your visit?'' James said cordially, however already aware of the lady true intentions

'' Your Majesty, thank you for receiving me, I came up to you to know how they are, your majesty and the young prince.'' she said

'' me and my grandson, we are fine, thanks for your concern, but tell me, for which real reason you came to me?'' said the man moody

'' I would also like to thank you for your beautiful daughter and the courage, she had to save us'' replied Kassandrsa

'' My daughter, sacrificed herself to bring our freedom and I could not be more proud. Now, Lady Kassandra, in the name of your husband, who was one of my best knights, tell me, what's your real reason for being here?'' James asks again

'' Majesty, if I may, I'll straight to the point and forgive the intrusion, but I know that since the death of Unforgettable Queen, you and your grandson are lonely ...'' she said, however James, though seething with anger, prevented her to continue

'' I do not know what you want, Lady Kassandra, but this conversation is taking a undesirable course, so I suggest that you go'' James said, giving her back.  
Enraged by his original plan, have gone wrong, Lady Kassandra, decided to chart a new attempt to unite the former prince charming, with her daughter Drizelda.

During the following days, the unscrupulous lady, ordered that her daughter, followed the king, to all places where he was going in order to seduce him  
Realizing this, Henry began to get worried, he did not like Drizelda and afraid she would become a new Evil Queen, the little prince, goes immediately to alert his grandfather about the danger he was running. However, the boy did not know that the kindly king, was already aware to such situation.  
'' grandfather, but either way, you do not want to marry Drizelda, you want?'' he asked nervously

'' Henry, I want you to listen to me well, you can rest assured, if by some chance I ever fall in love again, this person must be as beautiful as your mother and as kind as your grandmother'' said the king, hugging his tearful grandson

Later that night, after supper, Henry, worried about his grandfather and the future of the kingdom, decided to draw a plan, ''Operation Snow White II.'' As he was called, that mission. So he lay anxiously, decided that the next day, he would search for James, a perfect Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAP 3- OPERATION SNOW WHIT II**_

At first, Henry thought, that plan seemed ridiculous, Snow White and Prince Charming, should love each other, marry and live happily ever after. But unfortunately for Henry that,'' Happily Ever After,'' had ended and his grandmother and mother were dead. And he did not want his grandfather, the former Prince Charming, his only relative, died of loneliness, or falls off into the clutches of another Evil Queen.

So soon on the next day in the morning, the little prince, ran to the royal library, picked up his old book, which told the story of his family and began to choose the options for queens, but none of them seemed to be the eminence of of his grandfather. Little Red Riding Hood, was a good choice, but was a werewolf, Cinderella, was married; Rapunzel, suffered from claustrophobia; Ariel, was a annoying; and Alice, had gone mad.  
'' the new Queen really needs to be in the old books, Henry?'' said Grace. Since traced Operation Snow White II, Henry, asked his best friends, Hansel, Gretel and Grace, to help him find the perfect Queen.

'' Well, grandfather, are the King , I think he would want a princess'' Henry responds  
'' but if the Widower King not necessarily want a princess? I mean, there may be between the farmers, some who wins his heart'' replied Gretel  
'' You sure?'' Said Grace

'' No, but sometimes, the princesses, can become witches and peasants, not'' the girl said.  
'' We can try, quick, we can not waste any more time,'' said Henry, closing the book and ran out of the library, along with his friends.  
Unfortunately, on leaving the library, however, they came face to face with James, who became confused with their agitation.

'' Where are you going, children?'' he asked

'' search for a princess.'' said Hansel absently and his sister gave him a pinch

'' hi grandpa, we'll take a stroll through the town, you let us go?'' asked the boy

'' of course, but be careful and do not leave the city limits'' the king said, leaving.

For hours, the children walked in vain around town, looking for someone more beautiful than Emma and kinder than Snow White, however, they had no luck  
'' I give up, we never will find anyone, who have the eminence of the Widower King '' sighed Gretel tired, when suddenly they see a slow and hooded figure, approaching

'' Who's there?'' said Henry boldly  
'' Little Prince, I want you to forgive me, please forgive me for what happened'' was Bella, who was begging in the streets, intending to get up to Henry and ask forgiveness for the deaths of Snow White and Emma.

For a few seconds, the children were paralyzed in shock, as they listened to Bella trying to apologize. Of course, Henry knew that the beautiful girl was not guilty for the deaths of his mother and grandmother, she was just a puppet in the hands of Rumplestiltskin. However, he also knew that his grandfather had forbidden him to go near an exiled, after all, they were dangerous.

'' OK, I know you were not guilty'' Henry said quietly  
'' My good prince, you have a heart of gold, thank you for your mercy'' she tried to kiss the feet of the boy, when a dung, hit her head.  
'' Get out, exiled, no longer sufficed to destroy our Queen and Princess Emma, now wants to harm the little prince'' shouted a beautiful blonde girl, expelling Bella

'' You're right, kids? Your Highness, I'm sorry for the smell, but I was alarmed to see such a woman close to you, I picked the first thing I saw and I threw it'' said the girl, keling before Henry

'' OK, we get so scary, that neither care dont about manure. Thanks for saving us, Lady.'' Said Hansel  
'' Hans, she was trying to apologize, for everything the real culprit was Ru ...'' Henry started to speak, but Grace stepped on his foot and began to show to her friends, the young woman who saved them.

'' Friends, let me introduce my friend, her name is Bianca Sne, she helped, dad, raise me'' Grace said cheerfully  
'' really nice to meet you, Lady Bianca'' said Henry

'' The pleasure is all mine, kids, your highness. So, you guys were lost?'' She said  
'' a little, but now I'm hungry'' is said Hansel

'' I just let me wash myself, then we can eat some cookies there in my house'' Bianca smiled, pointing the way.  
Henry, have long not seen someone so gorgeous. Bianca Sne, was a mixture of Emma and Snow White, her blond hair and round face, did Henry, remember his mother, put the charcoal-colored eyes, sweet smile and kindness were identical to Snow White. Here was the Perfect Queen .  
For a while, the children were talking to Bianca and eating the cookies, when suddenly, Gratel asked

'' Bianca? You never thought about getting married?''

'' maybe, but Orly when i find my Prince Charming'' she said shyly

'' I think you'd make a great queen'' Hansel sighed, indignant his friends

'' I do not think that, the Widowed King, would want me as a queen, Hensel, I am a peasant woman certainly not do his type'' Bianca Said

'' I'll talk to Grandpa, to know what he thinks'' said Henry, when suddenly Jefferson, appears at the door of the hut, with a scowl on his face  
'' What happened, Jefferson?'' Bianca asked concerned

'' two exiles are loose, walking around town, Grace, wait for me here, Henry, I'll escort you, Hansel and Gretel until the castle, King James, is boiling with rage.'' said former mad hatter

The exiles in question were Bealfire and Bella, who risked their heads, returning to the kingdom, to beg for forgiveness from James, however, the son of Rumplestiltiskin, was not so lucky, as Bella and both were eventually arrested and taken to the dungeon the castle.  
Worried then Henry decided to follow Jefferson back to the castle, before more trouble found him.

When Henry arrived at the castle, James was in his office talking to August and did not notice the boy approaching  
'' Forgive me, Grandpa.'' Said Henry

'' hello, Henry, please, I want to talk to you. August, we're done here, tell your father, I'd like to see him  
'' With your license, your majesty. Bye, Henry.'' Said August leaving  
'' bye August.'' Said the boy.

For a few minutes, grandfather and grandson, were silent when suddenly Henry broke the silence, while reported to his grandfather, the real reason for his city tour.

Once Henry ended up speech, James stayed static, however, contrary to scold the boy, the kindly King only smiled, knelt in front of his grandson and said softly  
'' Henry, I think we already had this conversation ...'' he said  
'' I know, Grandpa.'' Henry sighed

'' Please do not interrupt me. I know my preference, on keeping myself alone, is worrying everyone on the kingdom, including you, but I do not want to risk getting married again and make the history repeat itself'' he explained, but seeing that his grandson was confused, he decided to continue. '' you very well remember, that your your grandmother did not have a very good experience with stepmothers. Well, I do not dare to think that Lady Drizelda, can come to become a new Evil Queen and take you away from me.'' James said.  
'' maybe you're right'' Henry smiled as he set another plan.

'' you're a golden boy, your mother that grandmother would be proud. Now, about the conversation, that I were having whit August, I think you would like to take classes in carpentry, do you think a good idea?'' Said his grandfather  
'' excellent idea and August is a nice guy'' said Henry

'' well, now Henry, I need to do something important, we see at dinner'' said the king.  
Later that night, after supper, Henry decided to take a walk through the courtyard of the castle when found Drizelda, sitting near the apple tree, which once belonged to Regina

'' beautiful night, do not you think?'' he asked, startling the girl. To be honest, Drizelda and her sister Anastasia, unlike Cinderella, never liked children, she just pretended like Henry, in order to get closer to James. For this reason, she did not respond when Henry greeted her.  
'' I think today, the ghost will not appear, she only appears on rainy nights'' he said, trying not to laugh  
'' Ghost? What ghost?'' She asked scared

'' Lady Drizelda, you live in this castle for almost three months and still does not know about the ghost?''. I'll tell you. This castle is haunted by the Unforgettable Queen´s ghost, that is, my grandmother, who kills all women who try to approach the king.'' Lied Henry, however, Drizelda, believing the boy´s, turned pale and without saying a word, returned home to Lady Kassandra, with the intention of escaping from the ghost of Snow White.

At bedtime that night, Henry, imagining being finally free of Lady Drizelda , began to think about the second part of Operation Snow White II, which consisted basically of a way to make James and Bianca get together and fall in love.

* * *

**guys, sorry for not posting this last chapter, it happens that I got a new book and was amused by it all day yesterday. Anyway, here is the third chapter of the story, I hope you guys like it.**

A/N; as you see, our candidate of new Queen, is called **Bianca Sne**, Now, Notice two Things

**Bianca, is the italian word for WHITE**. And **Sne, is the danish word for SNOW**

so, **BIANCA SNE** in inglish, is called **SNOW WHITE**


	5. Chapter 5

_**hello again, sorry for the delay, happen. I lost a bit of the ideas and took longer than I thought, to return to writing. However, here is the penultimate chapter, please tell me whether or not this really annoying if you are, please give me ideas to change the story.**_  
_**thank you**_

* * *

_**CHAP 4: DECISIONS**_

One day, King James dawned furious, someone had broken into the Real cabinet and destroyed all the belongings of Snow White, which the former Prince Charming, kept as souvenirs, including a large portrait of the Royal Family, which lay above the fireplace at front of the king´s desk.

'' I demand to know who the author of this vandalism was'' he growled

'' calm down, James, get mad, will not accomplish anything, think first, you should find out who broke into your office before making any decision'' advised, Princess Abigail.

''sorry, Abigail, but I cannot imagine who might have destroyed everything.'' he sigh

'' I wonder what you will do when find out who did the vandalism?'' said Sir Fredrederick

'' I do not know, but do not want to rush, we have had many deaths in this kingdom'' he said

During the following days, James began looking surreptitiously, for the suspects at break of his office, however, no one in that castle, seemed to have reason enough to want to get rid of the Unforgettable Queen.

Meanwhile, Henry and the gang were going every day, hiding from James, until the city to visit Bianca, trying to convince her to go to the castle, talk to the king, however, unfortunately, the girl was still refusing to get close to James, afraid of being arrested.

'' Make your grandfather, meet Bianca, will be more difficult than we thought Henry.'' said Ava, when suddenly they saw, near one of the barns, Baron Munchausen, talking to Lady Kassandra.

'' What are they talking about?'' Grace asked curiously

'' I do not know, lets investigate. Hi, Baron, all right?'' Said Henry, scaring the baron.

'' Hello, Prince Henry, what a surprise, you should not be with your grandfather?'' Baron said, embarrassed.

'' I will meet him now''

'' What you were talking with Lady Kassandra?'' said Gretel

'' I? Well... Lady Kassandra asked... Excuse me, kids, I need to go'' Baron said, leaving the site.

During the following week, Baron Munchausen, realizing that Henry was suspicious of his actions, he soon decided to think of a plan to get rid of the boy. The truth was that Baron Munchausen and Lady Kassandra were accomplices and were trying to make Drizelda marrying James in order to usurp his throne.

However, the wily Baron, did not foresee, was that that plan, the trap, he was preparing to Henry, would be the end of him and Lady Kassandra.

That morning, King James decided to postpone all his commitments and spend the whole day with his grandson, after all, today was to be a year in which the boy had lost his mother, and He was very upset for that.

For hours, grandfather and grandson, walked through the outskirts of the palace, talking and telling stories that once, great grandmother Ruth, used to tell.

Suddenly passed through the throne room, James and Henry were surprised by a huge bang and before they could do anything, something strange, fell on them.

'' HENRY.'' Cried the grandfather, desperately, thinking that his grandson had been injured.

'' I'm here, Grandpa, are you okay?'' asked the boy when see his grandfather, limping toward him.

'' I'm fine, but I think I twisted my ankle. What was that'' the king answered

'' I do not know but we will find out'' said Henry, when suddenly, they spot Jefferson, Grace and Ruby, running toward them.

'' King James, are you okay?'' said Jefferson

'' we Heard a bang and we were worried that something had happened with you'' mused Ruby

'' Henry, do you think that Baron Munchausen, is the culprit?'' Grace asks innocently.

Upon hearing the question from Grace, James felt his blood boil and nor does knowing that Henry had not been injured, stopped the king's anger.

'' what do you say?'' James said seriously

'' Grandpa, we find it best not to tell you, because we knew that you would get angry'' Henry answered

'' I'm not mad, I'm furious, now tell me, what Baron Munchausen, has to do with this incident?'' asked the furious king

'' majesty, we have evidence'' said Grace, who full of courage, decided to tell the king about the mysterious conversation, that Baron was having.

'' well, yet we cannot know if the Baron, is a traitor. Anywayhe is not very reliable'' Jefferson said.

'' we need a plan to unmask him. Jefferson calls the dwarves and meet me here, tonight, to discover the truth'' suggested James

Later that same night, then James, August, Geppetto, Jefferson and the dwarfs, got together to go looking for the baron.

'' Grandpa, can I come too?'' said Henry curious

'' No, Henry, it can be dangerous, you better stay here'' said his grandfather, a little before leaving.

Thus, James and his friends left for the mission. For a few hours, the group went in vain, the yard of the castle, looking for the baron, when suddenly, they find, the unfortunate Baron, talking to Lady Kassandra, about the plan that had gone wrong.

'Good night, Baron, you let me know, what you guys are talking about?'' James said, surprising both

'' majesty, what a surprise to find you here ... Lady Kassandra and I were just ...''

'' Spare me from your speech. Because of you, my grandson and I almost died today'' growled James

'' Who said that to you, your majesty? I bet it was August, that cheeky boy'' growled the Baron

'' No one told me anything, I'm seeing in the expression of you guys'' James lied, not mentioning that it was Henry and his friends, who discovered the farce.

'' It's okay, Mom, at least now that I destroyed the belongings of Snow White, James is free to marry and the ghost will not appear anymore'' said Lady Drizelda, spoiling the plan.

For just a second, everyone thought James would explode, barking orders and more orders, for the Baron, Lady Kassandra and Drizelda, were arrested. However, what no one expected was that the King whispered a few words in Jefferson´s ear of and goes away.

At first light, the next morning, Henry and the entire royal court was curiously called in the dining room, to hear something that the king had to say.

'' I always consider myself a reasonable King, bur I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed.'' He says

'' James, on behalf of your wistful daughter, let us know without delay what you mean'' insisted Abigail

'' I spent a sleepless night. For days, I've been trying to figure out who was to blame for invading my office. And yesterday, I and Henry, almost died due to an evil plan of any traitor who is here among us'' he explains, alarming the whole court.

'' who tried to assassinate the king?'' said the owner of Puss in Boots

'' Baron Munchausen, gave us the benefit of the doubt, why you wanted to see me and Henry, off the throne?'' James said solemnly

'' majesty forgive me, but I just want to be king ... so I asked for help from Lady Kassandra ...'' he whimpered

'' Be silent, Baron, I do not want to hear any more than you have to say ...'' growled James

'' Majesty, please forgive us.'' begged Lady Kassandra

'' No, I can not forgive you guys for trying to destroy my kingdom and the memory of the Queen Snow White. However, this kingdom has witnessed many deaths in these years and I do not want to be responsible for more deaths. So I took a quick decision.'' He spoke

'' What are you going to do with us? Exiling us?'' Said Baron.

'' No. Jefferson, I want to ask you a favor,'' said the king

' Yes , sir'' said former mad hatter

'' by chance, you and the White Rabbit, are familiar with the Queen of Hearts?'' said James

'' Yes , sir, unfortunately, yes.'' he said

'' well, then, I want you to write her a letter. The Queen of Hearts, thanked me for having destroyed Regina and offered to do me a favor, I think I know how to return the favor'' explained James

'' what do you mean, sir?'' said Baron

'' I'm saying, my dear baron, that it will be the Queen of Hearts, decides the fate of you. Now, ended what I had to say, guards take away the traitors'' the king said, leaving the hall.

Later that night, after making sure that Henry was asleep, James went to the balcony and for a while he stood there, watching the stars and remembering his beloved wife and daughter, wondering if they were proud of what he and Henry were doing, to maintain peace and harmony in the kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAP 5 – PERHAPS LOVE**_

A month had passed since the incident in the throne room and the arrest of Baron Munchausen, Lady Kassandra and Drizelda. Meanwhile, Operation Snow White II, was simply forgotten. Henry seemed to have given up trying to make his grandfather, fall in love with Bianca, however, his little heart was filled with sadness, after all, he had failed to fulfill its promise.

'' What happened grandson? Tell me, what ails your little heart?'' Said James one night

'' Well ... is that I failed, I promised Mom that I would take care of you and grandma, but grandma died and you ... well, you are without your happy ending.'' said the boy, breaking the lonely king´s heart.

'' Son, listen to me. You have not failed anyone. You are my happy ending, because you have very good care of me, I think I already told you this, but I imagine that Emma and Snow, would be proud of you. I love you, grandson'' cried the man, hugging the boy, who sobbed openly.

'' I love you too, Grandpa.'' he sobbed, returning the hug.

Many days passed and Henry, once out of depression, decided to put the operation back on track with the help of his friends and with extreme caution, for James, not discover or suspect anything.

One day however, something unusual happened, the King and the peasant met without the slightest help from Henry or his dazzling Operation. On this day in question, while Henry was in his class of carpentry, James decided to put a simple robe, riding on his horse and ride alone through the city.

For hours, he rode aimlessly for the Kingdom, twice, he realized he was going toward the cemetery and twice, he changed the way. He had promised Henry that he would not, everyday, put flowers on the grave of Emma, because it made him depressed.

Distracted with his grief, James, eventually lost the path and passing through a certain hut, he was surprised by a bucket of cold water coming towards him.

'' gods, sorry, sir, I'm so distracted ...'' she said, however suddenly fell silent at the sight that had drenched the king. '' pardon, sire, I'm just a poor woman'' cried Bianca, the girl in question, kissing the feet of James, which confused by the reaction of the girl, just smiled and said.

'' without problems, my dear, today is a hot day, Miss, please, could you offer me a glass of water?'' he asked

'' A glass of water, sir, my house is so poor, perhaps if ...'' she said quickly

'' remain calm, girl, this time, I'm not the king, I'm just a soaked traveler ... what's your name?'' he asked

'' Bianca, my name is Bianca'' she said

'' Miss. Bianca, you have beautiful eyes'' James said politely

'' I appreciate the compliment, Widowed King, you are actually quite gentle'' she smiled

'' No, Bianca, please call m by the name you want, but please do not call me by this title, was that naughty Peter Pan, who gave me this name and to be honest, I hated it.'' James smile

'' Well, King James. Come, I'll bring you a glass of water.'' She smiled, showing the King the way home.

During the hours that followed, James and Bianca, were talking about various things. Like Henry, James also was impressed, how the beauty and goodness of Bianca, reminded him of Emma and Snow White.

As time went by more and the conversation was lively, the afternoon was already coming to an end and James had to return to castle, in this way, he mounted his horse and left for home.

During his way back, the king cannot stop thinking about how much he was enchanted by Bianca, she was a blend of the most important women in his life. Of course, he was still very much in love, for his kindly Snow White, but if he opened his lonely heart again and again give, a welcome to love, he might one day come fall in love with Bianca, who in turn, would be a new opportunity for a happy ending, both for him and for Henry.

_** THE END**_

* * *

_****__**finally reached the end of history, thank you all for reading. Only I want you to forgive me if the ending was a bit boring, but happens that the ideas were already running out.**_

_****__**Anyway, thanks again**_

_****__**Dr. Mois**_


End file.
